1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems (IHS), and more particular to a direct-interface liquid cooled (DL) rack-configured IHS (RIHS), having a liquid cooling subsystem and liquid-cooled nodes. Still more particularly, the disclosure is related to insertion of nodes into the RIHS.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is Information Handling Systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
For implementations requiring a large amount of processing capability, a rack-configured (or rack) IHS (RIHS) can be provided. The RIHS includes a physical rack, within which is inserted a plurality of functional nodes, such as server (or processing) nodes/modules, storage nodes, and power supply nodes. These nodes, and particularly the server nodes, typically include processors and other functional components that dissipate heat when operating and/or when connected to a power supply. Efficient removal of the heat being generated by these components is required to maintain the operational integrity of the RIHS. Traditional heat removal systems include use of air movers, such as fans, to convectionally transfer the heat from inside of the RIHS to outside the RIHS. More recently, some RIHS have been designed to enable submersion of the server modules and/or the heat generating components in a tank of cooling liquid to effect cooling via absorption of the heat by the surrounding immersion liquid.
The amount of processing capacity and storage capacity per node and/or per rack continues to increase, providing greater heat dissipation per node and requiring more directed cooling solutions. Thus, there is a continuing need for further innovations to provide directed cooling for the individual heat generating components, both at the individual node level, as well as at the larger rack level. When designing the cooling subsystem, consideration must also be given to the different form factors of IT nodes and rack heights of the RIHS, and the ability to effectively control cooling discretely (at device or node level) and generally across the overall RIHS.
As liquid cooling improves in efficiencies and performance, data center solutions continue to focus on implementing liquid cooling at the rack level. Recently, localized liquid solutions (CPU/GPU cold plates) have been successful in removing most of the heat from these components within a server and into the facility cooling loop through direct fluid-to-fluid heat exchangers (server cooling loop to facility cooling loop) within the rack, but this method does not provide cooling to auxiliary components (such as storage devices (HDDs, memory), or critical secondary IT equipment, such as top of the rack switch, network switches, battery backup units, or Power Supply Units (PSUs).
To increase system availability, RIHS maintenance and upgrades can include hot plugging nodes into a block chassis with other nodes continuing to operate. In a liquid cooled RIHS, insertion of the node entails more than mechanical engagement and electrical quick connects. The newly inserted liquid cooled node can require hookup to a supply and return of cooling liquid. Supply pressures of around 80 psi can present large mechanical forces at a fluid interconnect.